Doble desastre
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Hay un montón de razones por las cuales a Todoroki y a Bakugou nadie les encargaría niños / TodoBaku, IzuOcha / Regalo para MoonyStark


_Dedicado a MoonyStark_

* * *

 **.**

 **Doble desastre**

 **.**

* * *

Las sirenas del camión de bomberos resuenan por toda la cuadra.

Izuku y Ochako no saben qué decir ni qué hacer, más que observar la casa en llamas con los ojos bien abiertos.

Más y más gente se amontona a ver qué ocurre, cuchicheando preocupada, pues se acaba de incendiar la casa más bonita de toda la cuadra.

En medio de todo están los dueños, que miran el fuego con expresiones neutras en el rostro, uno queriendo morirse y el otro queriendo matar a todos. En especial, a esos dos mocosos del demonio que están aferrados a las piernas de Izuku.

—¿…cómo pasó esto? —logra preguntar Midoriya.

Shouto mira a Katsuki, quien aún no logra despegar los ojos de la casa. Tiene 27 años. Sabe que tiene que auto controlarse —ha aprendido a hacerlo en más de una década—, así que explota internamente, antes de empezar a contar qué rayos acaba de pasar.

Katsuki no entiende cómo Deku puede ser tan estúpido a esas alturas de la vida. Uno pensaría que, después de cumplir los veinte y pico, ya debía ser capaz de pensar con total racionalidad y, sin embargo, Deku sigue así: hace lo que hace sin importar lo estúpido que sea, como ponerse en riesgo por salvar a más gente de la que se puede, por ejemplo, o sobrepasarse, a veces, cuando la situación en realidad no lo amerita.

Pero _ya_ , lo que pasó horas antes sí que sobrepasa los jodidos límites de lo estúpido.

Y luego a él le dicen idiota impulsivo, vaya.

.

 _\- 3 horas antes -_

Llegó a su casa en los suburbios como cualquier otro día. Era media tarde y se iba a tomar el día porque quería estar con su pareja. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a medio saludo se quedó inmediatamente callado al ver una _pequeña rata_ en el vestíbulo de su casa. Una que no le sobrepasaba ni las pantorrillas en altura, con cabello negro verdoso y unos ojazos verdes que lo observaban fijamente (podía jurar que esos putos ojos de mocoso de 3 años lo estaban juzgando cada vez que los miraba) y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que de alguna maldita forma siempre lo ponía nervioso.

Conocía demasiado bien a quién pertenecía la condenada rata, muy a su pesar, pero lo hacía.

—¡Shouto! ¿Qué demonios hace la mocosa de Deku en nuestra sala? —cuestionó, mirando hacia el sofá donde usualmente descansaba su pareja las tardes que no trabajaba.

Casi dio un grito al cielo cuando lo vio armando un rompecabezas sobre el kotatsu, algo muy normal en realidad, exceptuando el hecho de que estaba siendo acompañado por _otra rata_ de cabello negro cobrizo, de ojazos verdes igualmente, pero que solo lo miraban porque sí.

El aludido miró a Katsuki. Estaba por responderle algo, pero antes de que soltara palabra alguna, ambos cayeron en cuenta de que la primera jodida rata ya se estaba aferrando a la pierna de Katsuki.

—¡Tío Kacchan! —exclamó la pequeña niña, muy bien para solo tener cuatro años.

—¡Que no me digas tío, y "Kacchan" menos! —le reprendió el rubio, agitando su pierna para que la niña se soltara (aunque, en realidad, si fuera por Katsuki, la mandaría a volar por ahí).

—Bienvenido de vuelta —saludó Shouto, como si nada.

—Bienvenido —dijo el otro niño también.

—Ah, estoy en casa —respondió Katsuki, calmándose por 5 segundos… antes de volver a lo importante—. ¡Como sea! ¡¿Qué hacen estos mocosos aquí?!

Los mocosos, que eran gemelos de apellido Midoriya, se llamaban Satsuki y Akinori, de cuatro años, y Katsuki no los soportaba para nada, así que el tenerlos dentro de su casa tan sorpresivamente lo incordiaba un mundo.

—Bueno, Izuku y Ochako tuvieron que hacer un pequeño viaje, pero volverán en la noche, creo —le explicó Shouto.

—¿Y los han dejado con nosotros como por qué…?

—No había nadie más.

No era posible. En su ciudad había como un millón de habitantes, multiplicado por cuatro o cinco posiblemente, así que no era posible que de un número tan gordo solo quedaran ellos como opciones, así que Katsuki comenzó a preguntar. Primero por la madre de Deku.

Shouto le respondió que vivía en otra ciudad, por si lo había olvidado.

Entonces los padres de Uraraka (ya no Uraraka sino Midoriya pero a Katsuki le da repelús llamarla por su nombre y le sabe terriblemente mal llamarle _cara de ángel_ porque eso piensa más de Shouto que de Uraraka).

Lo mismo que la madre de Izuku, en otra ciudad.

Entonces Asui.

Shouto dijo que estaba en el trabajo, en un barco a 300 kilómetros de la playa.

¿Turbo?

Tenya estaba vigilando a un grupo de villanos que eran llevados a una prisión de máxima seguridad.

¿Mina y Sero?

Con Tenya.

¿Kaminari?

Arreglando el sistema eléctrico del sector de la ciudad donde habían atacado los villanos a los que vigilaban.

¿Yaomomo? ¿Jirou?

Ocupadas en el trabajo.

¿Ojiro y Hagakure?

En otra ciudad.

¿Tokoyami?

Los niños le tienen miedo, lo cual es algo que hiere sus sentimientos.

Bien. La opción final era ese sujeto que adoraba a los niños y al cual los mismos adoraban de vuelta. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Kirishima?

—Lo llamaron, pero dijeron que, al parecer, estaba cubriendo a cierto sujeto que decidió tomarse la tarde libre.

Katsuki se quería arrancar los cabellos.

—¡¿Entonces?!

—Entonces nada, se quedan con nosotros y punto —respondió Shouto—, no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

—¿Dejárselos a una de las vecinas?

—No los trates como si fueran mascotas, Katsuki…

—¡Pero es que…! —Katsuki seguía agitando su pierna, pero la niña nada de querer soltarlo—. ¡Es que Deku es… tonto!

—Éramos las ultimas opciones.

—Y las ultimas opciones que peor se llevan con los niños —se quejó el rubio.

Shouto lo sopesó un momento. Era cierto que ninguno de los dos era bueno con los niños, porque Shouto no sabía cómo tratarlos y con Katsuki, o terminaban llorando o traumatizados, hasta las dos juntas.

Sin embargo, los niños Midoriya no le tenían ni un asomo de temor a Bakugou. Satsuki lo admiraba de una forma casi alarmante. Bakugou se sentía hastiado a causa de esa niña, porque si bien podía aguantar (apenas) a sus padres por separado, con ese optimismo y emoción que los destacaba, tener que aguantar a ratos a la niña que combinaba esa emoción y la multiplicaba por tres, era demasiado trabajo hasta para Katsuki. Y ni qué decir de estar ante de la idea de aguantar a la mencionada niña por _horas_.

Frente a Shouto, su novio parecía tener una crisis mental, bien por el hecho de que Satsuki no lo soltaba y también porque, luego de unos segundos, el hermano de ésta fue y se prendió de su otra pierna, alarmando a Katsuki aún más.

Akinori era un niño más calmado, hablaba tan bien como su hermana, pero no lo hacía mucho. Aunque, a cada tanto, igual tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

A Shouto le caían bien, aunque, ciertamente, tanta emoción a veces lo hacía sentir medio incómodo, y era peor cuando no sabía para nada cómo tratar con ellos.

Era todo un lío.

—Bueno —decidió intervenir el hombre, cuando se dio cuenta de que Katsuki en serio planeaba lanzar volando a esos dos—, Katsuki, ¿ya almorzaste no es así? Hay postre, ¿quieren?

Dicho eso, los niños soltaron las piernas de Bakugou y fueron corriendo a la cocina, aunque Shouto estaba seguro de que no les había dicho dónde estaba. Los siguió de cerca y, mientras, Katsuki se había quedado perplejo, pero más calmado. Estaba seguro de que Shouto era mucho mejor manejando niños, aunque éste dijera lo contrario.

Para cuando llegó a la cocina, Shouto estaba sacando un cheescake de arándanos y mermelada del refrigerador, el cual los niños miraron con ojos brillantes. Los guio a que se sentaran frente a la mesada de la cocina, antes de servirles dos pedazos en los platitos de vidrio y alcanzarles un par de cucharas. Katsuki observó un poco sorprendido cómo el otro acababa de hacer todo eso sin problemas.

—¿No que no eras bueno con los niños? —le susurró cuando estuvo cerca de Shouto.

—Y no lo soy, solo que a ellos ya los conozco así que… —se encogió de hombros—, no hacen mucho problema.

—Ajá, y cuando terminen de comer, ¿cómo me los voy a quitar de encima?

—¿Salir al parque?

—Ugh…

—Entiendo, entonces ¿ver una película?

—¿Tenemos que acompañarlos mientras ven la película?

—Obviamente, Katsuki.

—Ugh…

—Contigo no se puede.

—Cuidar mocosos no estaba entre mis planes de cómo pasar la tarde.

—¿Y cuál era entonces? ¿Por qué dejarías el trabajo así de repente?

Katsuki se le quedó mirando, antes de esbozar una media sonrisa que solo le mostraba a él, y antes de mover las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

Shouto lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, leyendo a través de esa mueca lasciva.

—¿En serio? ¿Te insinúas así aquí? ¿Frente a los niños?

—Oh, por favor.

Entonces la pequeña Satsuki estornudó, captando la atención de los dos héroes.

—¿Está bien que comas cosas heladas? —preguntó Shouto acercándose a la niña.

—¡No quiero dejar de comer! —exclamó la niña—. ¡está muy… muy…!

Y estornudó de nuevo, y de haber sido algo natural, Shouto le habría retirado inmediatamente el pedazo de torta, aunque no sabía si estaba bien o no. Sin embargo, no fue un simple estornudo, sino algo que hizo que hasta al mismísimo Bakugou se le desencajara la mandíbula.

Cuando Satsuki estornudó, de su pequeña boca, salió un delgado torrente de fuego, que pasó a chocar contra el suelo, dejando una marca negra en él.

Todo quedó en silencio.

—¡Santa mierd-! —Katsuki estaba por gritar, pero Shouto le cubrió la boca antes de que soltara ese maldito insulto.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó la pequeña Satsuki, pareciendo apenada.

—Onee-chan lo hizo de nuevo —dijo Akinori, con la cuchara en la boca.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó Shouto.

—El suelo… —susurró la niña, y estaba por pasar lo que ninguno de los mayores quería por nada del mundo: parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar.

—¡No, no, no! —soltó Katsuki, entrando en pánico—. No te atrevas a llorar, no importa el tonto suelo.

A Shouto le parecía impresionante como su novio podía cambiar las habituales palabrotas a unas con menos peso emocional.

—¿No? —preguntó la niña, empezando a calmarse.

—En serio, es más, ¿desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?

—Desde hace unas semanas…

Katsuki miró al hermanito de Satsuki.

—Y tú, ¿puedes hacer algo?

Akinori parpadeó. Sacó la cuchara de su boca y tras fruncir un poco el ceño, el objeto empezó a flotar. Lento, de una forma desesperante, pero lo hizo, y llegó hasta el techo. Los dos mayores se quedaron viendo el techo hasta que la cuchara volvió a caer sobre el piso.

—Oh… —soltó Shouto, pero entonces Akinori estiró ambas manos.

Ambos héroes se quedaron mudos al ver como el niño movía los dedos y hacía que la cuchara se levantara del piso, lentamente, hasta estar en sus manos de nuevo.

—Oh —volvió a decir Shouto, y Katsuki lo miró arqueando una ceja, como si de la nada su novio se hubiera quedado sin saber qué decir.

Entonces, le surgió una idea.

—Oye, pequeña rata, ¿no quieres practicar eso?

Satsuki lo miró con ojos brillantes, y Shouto pareció espabilar y mirarlo con completo horror.

Aunque nada de lo que pudo decir después pareció funcionar, porque momentos más tarde, el sujeto conocido como Bakugou Katsuki, que solía hacer llorar niños con solo respirar, se encontraba jugando con la pequeña niña Midoriya en el patio trasero, y la misma estaba sentada sobre sus hombros. Katsuki la estaba incitando a que escupiera todo lo que pudiera, y la pequeña Satsuki le hacía caso y gritaba y soltaba fuego por los aires.

En verdad que Shouto tenía muchas cosas que decir, como que no conocían los límites de la niña y que era posible que se hiciera daño los pulmones la garganta o alguna otra cosa, pero seguramente Katsuki le saldría con que era la hija del puto héroe más fuerte del país, y que eso no era nada.

Por otro lado, tampoco decía nada porque, el ver a Katsuki jugar así con una niña lo enternecía a niveles sorprendentes. No podía decir que no lo _encendía_ ver a Katsuki de esa manera. Todo lo contrario, de hecho.

Pero había cosas que lo hacían reconsiderar ese juego.

—¡Soy la reina de las llamas asesinas! —exclamaba Satsuki a todo pulmón, haciendo que Bakugou riera estruendosamente con malicia.

—Ochako se va a enojar —dijo Shouto, para sí mismo.

—¿Tío Bakugou es mala influencia? —se cuestionó Akinori, sentado a su lado, mientras veían a los otros dos jugar.

—Eh, no creo —mintió Shouto.

Era una cruda mentira. En realidad, era muy cierto, tan cierto como que Ochako lo iba a matar cuando escuchara a su hija volver a gritar eso. Pero, bueno, al menos por el momento, se estaban distrayendo.

Las siguientes dos horas Katsuki se las pasó dándole consejos a la niña, y nombres de ataques a que sus ojos parecían geniales, pero que hacían que Shouto se empezara a preocupar seriamente. Aunque, por más que quisiera, no les decía nada. Porque era agradable ver cómo esa niña despertaba el deseo de querer ser una heroína como sus padres, o como Katsuki.

—¿Y tú también quieres ser un héroe, Aki? —le preguntó al niño a su lado.

—¿Puedo serlo?

—Claro.

—Papá se preocuparía…

—Eso es cierto —aceptó el héroe—. Sin embargo, no creo que nada lo haga más feliz que verlos a ustedes dos volverse personas increíbles.

Akinori esbozó una pequeña.

—Entonces sí, quiero ser un héroe.

Shouto sonrió también.

Entonces se acercaron los otros dos locos pidiendo beber algo. Katsuki pidió cerveza y Satsuki jugo. En realidad, solo tenían soda en el refrigerador, pero era mejor que nada. En eso, Izuku había llamado para avisar que en cualquier momento llegarían a buscar a los niños.

—¿Está bien darles soda helada? —preguntó Shouto—. Me preocupa que se vayan a resfriar.

—Nah, en todo caso, que este mocoso se cuide —dijo Katsuki, revolviéndole los cabellos a Akinori—, pero la niña lo necesita, para que le enfríe la garganta.

Shouto lo miró con desconfianza, la cual se acrecentó al ver que Satsuki se había tomado toda la lata de soda de un trago.

Y lo que pasó después fue inesperado.

Satsuki eructó, pero eructó tan fuerte que volvió a soltar fuego. Todo hubiera sido lindo si hubiera sido como las pequeñas llamas que soltaba usualmente, pero no fue así. Fue como una explosión roja que subió hasta el techo y no dejó una simple mancha carbonizada, sino que el fuego se quedó ahí. Y, entonces, comenzó a incendiarse todo.

Los dos héroes lo vieron. Y no pudieron evitar gritar.

.

.

—Lo demás, ya lo saben —dice Katsuki, volviendo en sí y señalando a los bomberos.

La pareja Midoriya todavía está en shock.

—Shouto —llama Izuku, desconcertado—, ¿por qué dejaste que el fuego se propagara y no usaste tu hielo?

Todoroki simplemente se lo queda viendo.

—…Entré en pánico, ¿sí?

—Dios, nunca tengan niños, ustedes dos.

—Cara redonda, te has vuelto despiadada.

—¡Con mucha razón! ¡No puedo encargarles a mis hijos nunca más!

Y a pesar de la destrucción ocasionada, el enojo de los padres, y el desconcierto de Bakugou y Todoroki, los niños no se terminan dándose cuenta de nada.

Es más, hasta exclaman querer volver a quedarse con ellos.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Yo no tengo NI IDEA de lo que acabo de hacer.

Lo siento, Moons, lo siento OTL no sé qué hacer en caso de cuidar niños, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue quemarles la casa :I pero fue divertido :D

Me gusta Bakugou como padre, me encanta aunque a todo el mundo le parezca extraño.

Los gemelos Midoriya pertenecen a un universo en mi mente donde todos los de la UA ya tienen hijos (? Algún día me gustaría hacer algo sobre ellos.

Jo, mil gracias a la waifu Noe por betear esto :3 *inserte mil corazones*

En fin, gracias por leer esta locura xD Nos leemos por ahí~

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
